rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Wiggins
Theodore "Ted" Wiggins is the deuteragonist of the 2012 adaptation of The Lorax. He is named after Theodor Geisel, more commonly known as Dr. Seuss. Appearance Ted is an average sized 12-year-old boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. Throughout the movie, he is seen with a red striped shirt with a grey sweater underneath, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. When he is riding on his scooter, he also sports a pair of goggles and bright red helmet. In the book, Ted is simply an unnamed young boy who goes to listen to the Once-ler's story. While the book version mostly resembles Ted from the film, the boy from the 1972 special has black hair and wears a white turtleneck sweater. Personality Ted is an idealistic boy who is often extremely determined to get what he wants. In some deleted scripts of the film, he was rather selfish and was obsessed with getting a "whoozit," which was apparently some sort of cool toy. However, in the final film, his initial goal is to get a real live tree in order to impress his crush, a teenage girl named Audrey . Ted doesn't let anything stop him from achieving his goal, not even the angry O'Hare, who discourages him time and time again from going past the ThneedVille town wall to see the Once-ler. While Ted listens to the Once-ler's story, his concern changes from simply impressing Audrey to actually bringing back the trees and showing the beauty of nature to the ignorant people of his town. Ted employs the help of Audrey, along with his mother and grandma, to get the seed planted in the middle of town, even with O'Hare chasing them. Aside from having an iron will, Ted is also shown to be a dauntless (sometimes to the point of recklessness) and successful kid. In the movie he is often seen performing daredevil stunts with his scooter in order to get in and out of Thneedville, and his house is decorated with posters and awards showing his success in various things. Ted is also shown to have a slightly selfish and impatient side, especially toward the beginning of the movie. Powers and Abilities Ted does not have any magical abilities, but he's incredibly fast and durable, especially on his scooter. He can perform impossible-seeming stunts on his scooter, and can fall on it from great distances without showing pain. He's also a fairly good public speaker, as he is able to show the seed to the people of Thneedville and convince them of their need for trees. Role in the Crossover Ted is not used in the crossover very often, usually used as a side character or a love interest for Audrey. However, occasionally he may appear as a relative/friend of the Once-ler's, or a possible acquaintance of Hiccup or Jack. Relationships Allies The Once-ler In the film, Ted goes to see the Once-ler in order to get a tree to impress Audrey. At first, he sees the Once-ler as an annoying old hermit, but as the story goes on, he begins to feel sympathetic for him, despite his mistakes, and wants to help him bring the trees back. Many fans like to continue their relationship after the film, usually having Ted go back to visit the Once-ler several times, and the two of them become friends and may even form a father-son-like bond. Many fans of the movie believe that Ted is actually the Once-ler's long-lost grandson, since he bears a resemblance to the Once-ler when he was younger. In other interpretations, Ted may be sent back in time or into an alternate universe to meet the younger Once-ler, and the two either become good friends or become romantically involved (Tedler). Audrey Ted has a huge crush on Audrey and will stop at nothing to impress her, despite the fact that she is a few years older than him. Even after his goal expands beyond impressing Audrey with the tree, he still asks for her help in planting the seed, probably because he knows how passionate she is about it. At the end of the movie, Audrey gives Ted a small kiss on the cheek, which surprises him but also seems to make him happy. Many fans interpret this kiss to be romantic, going on to continue their relationship after the movie. The Lorax While Ted and the Lorax have no canon interaction in the film, most fans believe that they would be good friends. The Lorax would probably be extremely grateful to Ted for bringing back the trees, and for bringing the Once-ler out of his Lerkim at last. Ted would probably be awed by the Lorax (especially since, as some fans think, he may not have entirely believed in him before), and may treat him with great respect after hearing about him from the Once-ler. However, after seeing his grumpy casual nature, Ted would probably relax and treat him more like a friend, most likely introducing him to Audrey. Rapunzel Corona Ted may not be too interested in Rapunzel, most likely treating her like he would anyone else. Rapunzel, on the other hand, would probably find Ted to be absolutely adorable and charming, almost like a little cat. Ted would probably be slightly annoyed by this, but aside from that, they would get along fairly ok. Merida DunBroch Ted would probably think that Merida is super cool, often admiring her archery and horseback riding skills. Merida would also take a liking to Ted and his daredevlish nature, and the two may often challenge each other or simply show off. In general, Merida would probably treat Ted like a little brother. Jack Frost As with Merida, Ted and Jack would probably be friends and have lots of fun together, maybe getting into snowball fights and playing around in general, much like Jack does with Jamie. Since Ted is still a young boy with a fun-loving spirit, he would probably be the character in the Lorax universe who is most likely to see Jack and interact with him. In addition, Jack may also give Ted some advice on how to win Audrey's heart. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Though Ted may be bored by Hiccup at first, he would eventually warm up to him, especially after meeting Toothless. He may annoy Hiccup often by asking to go for rides on the dragon, but if Hiccup gets too upset, then Ted would understand and stop. While Ted may not be as close to him as he might be to Jack, the two would still be acquaintances at least. Enemies Pitch Black Ted may be frightened by Pitch at first, but since he is quite brave, he would probably help Jack and the guardians fight him off, especially of Pitch were to threaten Audrey or someone else whom Ted cares about. Mother Gothel Ted probably wouldn't be all that interested in her at first, probably treating him like he would treat any other woman. However, after realizing her true nature, he would be extremely upset with her and help the Big Four and their friends to get rid of her. Category:The Lorax Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Lorax Characters